


Escarcha

by alumort



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Naruto/Boruto Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Sakura & Sarada visit Tsunade to spend Christmas together, but something happens once they're at her house.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Tsunade & Uchiha Sarada
Kudos: 19
Collections: Naruto/Boruto Secret Santa 2020





	Escarcha

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this is for grumpypizzagirlmuses in tumblr, for a gift exchange!! i tried doing something fluffy ehehe :3  
> was fun to write sarada! i hope you like it :D!!  
> raposaselada from tumblr beta-ed this, so huge thanks to them!!

The day was cold, even if there were no clouds in the sky. The ground was painted in white by the storm of the previous night- it was the reason behind the coldness of the morning, combined with the weakened sunlight. The roads of the village were barely visible, but the two people knew by heart the path they had to take.

Covered in jackets, scarves and more, a girl and her mother travelled in the snow without much rush; there were a couple of bags in the woman's hands, a tiny smile on her face. The child had a serious expression on her face, remaining completely silent as her mom talked about the weather or another trivial subject. It wasn't more interesting than not stepping on her own feet and so Sarada wasn't paying attention to her mom as they walked.

Maybe she started talking about something else, more interesting, but it wasn't worth it. Their destination was her grandmother's house, and that was the most interesting thing that had happened all week- it would have been better if her father had been there for the holiday, but her mother always said that he was busy on his mission.

It was annoying. He couldn't even send a letter, that's how busy he was... and the girl couldn't do anything about that, which always managed to upset her. Maybe he was going to be back next year.

For now, Sarada was happy with being with her mom and grandmother during this time; they always had time for her, and that was the best thing about them.

"Is she going to be awake?" the girl asked as the house they were going to became visible, hiding her gloved hands in the pockets of her jacket. "I thought it was nap time."

"She said she wanted to spend Christmas with us. She won't be asleep, don't worry, love," her mother reassured her, smiling again. "And the hospital won't call me, so we'll be together."

"Okay," Sarada whispered, and started to kick some snow around as the two walked. Sakura sighed softly, but didn't say anything about that.

After what seemed an eternity, even though they could see it from afar, they got to their destination. The snow had been cleared, so the entrance of the house wasn't slippery or as cold as the rest of the ground.

The girl approached the door and knocked on it, noticing her mother wouldn't have been able to do it with the bags in her hands... okay, maybe she could have, but Sarada was going to see her grandmother and she was excited about that. Until today, Sarada had been busy with the academy and exams, so they hadn't seen each other for a while- just some phone calls, but it was better to see her grandmother in person and give her a hug. It was one of the best things in her small family: they never denied her that. Sarada could just hide in their arms and forget that her father wasn't there to hug her, forget her school responsibilities, and just nap.

Not long after the first knock, the door was opened, and the woman they had gone to visit was inside of the house, a huge grin decorating her face, her wrinkles marked slightly more by it.

"Oh! Grandma Tsunade!" the girl exclaimed, her uninterested expression changing for a tiny smile. "Hello!"

"Hey!" Tsunade said, extending her arms towards her. Sarada hugged her grandmother then, letting herself be carried. "You've grown so much! I won't be able to do this if you keep growing, you know?"

"But it's nature! I can't fight nature, grandma!"

That made the three of them laugh, and soon, they were all warm inside of the house- all the stuff Sakura was carrying was put carefully on a table, with some of it being placed in the fridge, and some was put away in cabinets. Her daughter passed her the lightest things, trying to help before going to play.

Tsunade was the one that gave her the most toys and also the funniest, though it was supposed to be a secret. Sarada was being taught something called 'gambling', which was hard but still enjoyable to the child. Sakura, on the other hand, did not approve of this. But she knew that nothing could be done, seeing how much fun her daughter was having with the playing cards. She was worried that it would become a habit, but was going to make sure to stop it before that happened. 

"Do you want to drink something warm? I can prepare you two something," the blonde exclaimed after everything was put away, smiling softly as her granddaughter grabbed one of the card decks she had laying around. "We'll play a bit after you get warm. I got a new cookie recipe to bake together."

"Yes!" Sarada exclaimed, sitting at the table, a huge grin decorating her face. "Can we put chocolate chips on them?"

"I can make some sugar icing, too," Sakura suggested, imitating her daughter as Tsunade did a hand gesture for her to do so, while she went to the kitchen to prepare beverages for the three of them. 

~

Most of the cookies had already been shaped when a phone rang, even when it wasn't supposed to. Sakura had to keep it turned on at all times, as a lot of people had also taken some days off thanks to the Holidays- she had done the same, but the hospital called her when they didn't know what to do. It may have been happening less and less, but it didn't mean it wasn't extremely annoying when it did happen.

Sarada looked at her with curiosity and a tiny pout as Sakura went to a more secluded part to answer the phone, but the girl decided to keep working on the sweets. Tsunade helped her put the chocolate chips and more decorations on once each cookie had a shape of their own, putting some sugar flowers on some of them too.

Tsunade kept an eye on her student, noticing how the woman's expression became more and more worried as she whispered to the device. Her green eyes had always been a tell about what was going on in her mind no matter how well she could keep a smile on her face for her kid, like she was doing that day. Sakura didn't like making her daughter worry too much, but sometimes it still happened. That girl was perceptive as hell.

And she didn't take well when plans had to be cancelled especially something like this, that they had organized for weeks, from even before snow started falling to the ground. The younger woman ended the call and turned to give the bad news with a long sigh and closed eyes, biting her lower lip before actually speaking.

"I'm sorry, there's a patient in a delicate state- I have to go to the hospital now."

"But you said you could stay today!" Sarada argued, a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "You said they weren't going to call!"

"Sweetie, I know, but I'm the only one who can heal this person. I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized, letting out a soft sigh. She walked towards Tsunade and whispered something to her, to which Tsunade replied with a nod and a head pat.

Without saying anything else, the girl focused on putting the sugar icing over the cookies again, not actually responding when she received a hug from her mother. The pink haired woman's eyes softened, but she did not insist. She was going to have a talk with whoever was supposed to take her shift- they were able to heal with chakra as well as she could, yet they had called for her. It was not going to be forgiven, having to leave her child on the holidays.

Tsunade was happy to spend time with her granddaughter, but it wasn't right to leave all responsibility to her. Sakura had started to notice how tired she was getting- not old, because describing her mentor as that would result in anger from her, but she had been more exhausted with every passing day.

Even if she said it was okay, Sakura wanted to be with her kid. She was one of her only family members- and she had disappointed her now, even if it was because of reasons outside of her control.

She was going to punch someone in the face if they didn't let her have New Year's off, without a doubt.

~

Sarada's smile did not return after her mother left, her eyes losing a spark that was there earlier in the day. The task of decorating had became boring to her, but it was something to keep her hands occupied- the cookies weren't as colorful as the ones made before, but neither she nor Tsunade said anything about those details.

It could make the girl sadder than she already was. They had gathered to make her happy, and that had worked for a bit, yet... she was now grumpy and frowning.

There was nobody to blame, as Sakura was still the head doctor and needed at the hospital. But it hurt seeing Sarada like that nonetheless.

The blonde looked at the side, trying to think on how to cheer her up even a bit- she was going to put the cookies in the oven in a few moments, as Sarada was almost done with preparing her part. On the table there was other food that Sakura had got for their lunch, chocolate chips, some paper, and cards... And a pen.

An idea crossed Tsunade's mind; she had been teaching her granddaughter how to gamble with her, but she hadn't been very... mercyful during their games. Tsunade was competitive by nature.

Maybe if she let the girl win, it could at least soothe her for a moment. The woman grinned brightly, and grabbed the deck with one hand.

"Hey, kid," Tsunade said, to get Sarada's attention. The girl looked at her then, lazily accommodating her glasses. "Wanna gamble for chocolate? The winner gets the rest of the chips."

The child frowned, following her gaze to the packet with said dessert, which laid almost completely filled in the edge of the table. Her eyes opened more widely, and her tiny smile returned to her face, excited by the idea of playing with the cards again.

"I will win this time," Sarada exclaimed, nodding.

"You sure? I'm an experienced gambler, remember," the blonde argued, sticking out her tongue and crossing her arms over her chest. "I will not go easy on you."

"I'll still win!"

Tsunade giggled softly at seeing the newfound determination on her granddaughter's face, a shine appearing once again in her eyes.

She was starting to get the hang of the games, though it was obvious she tried to cheat when the woman looked away. But the blonde didn't say anything, simply continuing the game again and again until all the chocolate chips were in her power; Sarada let out a victorious laugh, and the biggest grin that one could imagine.

She had won, and though she never knew Tsunade had let her do so, some of her happiness had returned to her. The girl gave some of her prize to her grandmother, congratulating her on how well she had played.


End file.
